


Tomorrow We Die

by pwoutagonist



Series: Paint Me Like One of Your French Boys [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 014 Tomorrow We Die</p>
<p>Levi and Jean are about to go on a suicide mission and spend one last moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow We Die

As the rain clears up and a rainbow is off in the distance, both Jean and Levi are sitting side by side, hands lightly touching as they admire the view from the top of the small cliff nearby as the day comes to a close. There’s a serene silence surrounding the pair and neither of them say a word for a while. The sun slowly creeps down below the horizon, giving the long stretch of land beneath them a soft orange glow. “This is a suicide mission...you know that...right?” Jean’s voice is quiet, strained, hoarse. He doesn’t want to voice out his thoughts, but he figured he has to. Levi’s grip on the other male’s tightens.

“Yeah.” The corporal takes a deep breath. “Tomorrow we die. We’ve been outsmarted, like rats in a cage. There’s nothing more we can do other than stay alive until the longest possible moment.” He turns to face Jean. “Are you sure you want to do this? You can go hide out with your mom and pray the titans won’t find you…” Jean bit his lip before answering.

“I’ve thought about it...but I’ve already said goodbye to my mom.” Jean turned his gaze towards his lover, eyes soft. “If I’m going to go out, I’d rather not be a coward and fight all the way to the end.” He laced their fingers together, letting his thumb rake over the bumps of Levi’s knuckles. Jean chuckled to himself a bit. “Sounds a bit cheesy, don’t it? Well, you should know by now that’s the kind of man I am.”

Levi laughed at that. “Man? You’re still a brat to me.” Jean laughed too, the sounds harmonizing just for a little bit. As their laughs died down, and their gazes softened, watching each other’s once smiling lips go slack and slightly parted, Jean is the one who ultimately leans forward and pressed their chapped lips together, moaning lightly at the feeling of Levi’s hot tongue sweeping gently against his tongue. Despite his harsh attitude and short temper, Levi’s kisses were sweet, gentle, and forgiving; he kissed like a romantic lover savoring every last second and every sugary taste on the other male’s lips, and Jean loved that.

“Tomorrow we die.” Jean said, repeating the corporal’s words. “But since I’m here with you, the world ending doesn’t sound so bad.”


End file.
